japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Yong Bosch
Johnny Yong Bosch (born January 6, 1976) is an American actor, voice actor, and musician. He is known for portraying Adam Park in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series. He is also known for voicing Ichigo Kurosaki/'Hollow Ichigo' in Bleach, Shiranui Genma in Naruto/Naruto Shipuuden, Sasori in Naruto Shippuuden, Kiba in Wolf's Rain and Renton Thurston in Eureka Seven/Eureka Seven AO. Other roles include Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya/The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan, Vash the Stampede in Trigun, Brock in Pokemon Origins, Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass, Yu Narukami and Tohru Adachi in the Persona series. Along with voicing Sanada Yukimura in the Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings series, Yukio Okumura in Blue Exorcist, Noby Nobi in Doraemon, Artemis in the Viz Media Sailor Moon series, Orga Itsuka in Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans and Keita Amano/Nathan Adams in Yo Kai Watch. Anime Roles *5 Centimeters Per Second – Takaki Tohno *B-Daman CrossFire – Kamon Godai/Day *Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad – Yuji "Saku" Sakurai *Bleach – Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo, young Ichigo Kurosaki (Episode 178) *Blood Lad – Braz D. Blood *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan – Sakura Kusakabe *Blue Dragon – Bishop *Blue Exorcist – Yukio Okumura *Blue Exorcist OVA – Yukie Okumura *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Bo-Jiggler *Boys Be... – Tsuyoshi Ueno (Ep. 4) *Burst Angel – Akio (Ep. 18) *Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 2: The Sealed Card – Eriol Hiiragizawa *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion series – Lelouch Vi Britannia *Darker than Black: Gaiden – Shichi/Claude *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Yasuki Jyonochi *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan – Itsuki Koizumi *Digimon Adventure Tri. – Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *Digimon Fusion – Dracomon, Kokuwamon, Wendigmon & Turuiemon *Doraemon – Noby (Nobita Nobi) *Durarara!! – Izaya Orihara *Durarara!! x2 – Izaya Orihara *Eureka Seven – Renton Thurston *Eureka Seven: AO – Renton Thurston *Expelled from Paradise – Frontier Setter *Fafner of the Azure – Kazuki Makabe (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Fate/zero – Ryunosuke Uryu *Fairy Tail – Bandou & Eiji *Freedom Project – Kazuma *Free! Eternal Summer – Makoto Tachibana *Free! Iwatobi Swim Club – Makoto Tachibana *Fullmetal Alchemist – Lujon (Ep. 35) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo – Albert de Morcerf (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Gate Keepers – Reiji Kageyama *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – J.D. (Ep. 9) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG – Section 4 helicopter pilot (Ep. 24) *Gun X Sword – Michael Garret *Gurren Lagann – Rossiu Adai *Hare+Guu – Chet (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Heat Guy J – Clair Leonelli *Here Is Greenwood – Kazuya Hasukawa (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *I'll CKBC – Hitonari Hiiragi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure – Jonathan Joestar *K – Saruhiko Fushimi *Kamichu! – Kenji Ninomiya *Karas – Reiji *Kekkaishi – Shouki (Ep. 38) *Kill la Kill – Shinjiro Nagita & Shiro Byakko *Knights of Sidonia Battle of Planet Nine – Nagata Tanikaze *Knights of Sidonia – Nagate Tanikaze *Koi Kaze – Kazuya Miyauchi (Eps. 6–7, credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne series – Kirius *Last Exile – Claus Valca *Le Portrait de Petit Cossette – Eiri Kurahashi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Let's Go! Tamagotchi – KuroMametchi *Lucky Star – Boy Student (Ep. 18), Daisuke Ono *Mars Daybreak – Gram River *Marvel Anime: Blade – Djalal (Ep. 7) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic – Titus Alexius *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya – Itsuki Koizumi *The Melody of Oblivion – Monster King Solomon III a.k.a. Solo (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Mirage of Blaze – Kotaro Fuma *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit – Sagum *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans – Orga Itsuka *Naruto/Naruto Shippuden – Yagura/Fourth Mizukage (Three Tails Jinchuriki), Genma Shiranui, Shigure, Gen'yumaru, Sagi, Akio, Sasori, Shoseki (Shippuden Ep. 184), Kagami Uchiha *Paradise Kiss – Hiroyuki Tokumori *Paranoia Agent – Yuichi Taira (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Persona 4: The Animation – Yu Narukami, Tohru Adachi (uncredited), Ameno-sagiri (uncredited) *Planetes – Kyutaro Hoshino *Please Twins! – Maiku Kamishiro *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal – Artemis *Pokémon Origins – Brock *Psycho-Pass – Latent Criminal (Ep. 2) *Resident Evil: Degeneration – Additional Voices *Sailor Moon – Artemis (Viz dub) *Sailor Moon Crystal – Artemis *Samurai Champloo – Shinsuke (Ep. 7), Jogger in the Forest (Ep. 9) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings – Sanada Yukimura *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 – Sanada Yukimura *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 OVA – Sanada Yukimura *Space Dandy – Johnny (Eps. 20, 26) *Space Racers - Raven *Stellvia – Kouta Otoyama (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Sushi Ninja - Ikura *Sword Art Online - Kyoji Shinkawa *Sword Art Online II - Kyoji Shinkawa *Tales of Phantasia OVA – Cress Albane *Tenjho Tenge – Masataka Takayanagi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Tenkai Knights – Guren Nash/Bravenwolf *Texhnolyze – Takuto *The Prince of Tennis – 'Shusuke Fuji *The Twelve Kingdoms – Taiki/Kohri (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Toradora! - Yusaku Kitamura *Trigun – Vash the Stampede *Witch Hunter Robin – Haruto Sakaki *Wolf's Rain – Kiba *Yo-kai Watch - Keita Amano/Nathan Adams *Yona of the Dawn - rYuhon Anime Movies *5 Centimeters Per Second – Takaki Toono *Akira (2001 Pioneer English version) – Shotaro Kaneda *Bleach movie 1 – Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach movie 2 – Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach movie 3 – Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach movie 4 – Ichigo Kurosaki *Blue Exorcist: The Movie – Yukio Okumura *Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 2 The Sealed Card – Eriol Hiiragizawa *Eureka Seven movie – Renton Thurston *Expelled from Paradise – Frontier Setter *K: Missing Kings – Saruhiko Fushimi *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky – Daryl Lorenz *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya – Itsuki Koizumi *Trigun: Badlands Rumble – Vash the Stampede *Sengoku Basara: The Last Party – Sanada Yukimura *Salior Moon Super S Black Dream Hole – Artemis *Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice – Artemis *Sailor Moon R: Promise of the Rose – Artemis *Stand By Me Doraemon – Nobita Nobi (Young & Adult) Video Games *.hack//G.U. Vol. 1//Rebirth – Kuhn *.hack//G.U. Vol. 3//Redemption – Kuhn *.hack//G.U. Vol. 2//Reminisce – Kuhn & NeroNero *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War – Hans Grimm/Archer *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star – Delta Lanthonoir *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel – Tatsumi *Atelier Escha and Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky – Awin Sidelet *Baten Kaitos Origins – Poruko/Ven *Binary Domain – Kurosawa *Bleach Shattered Blade – Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach Soul Resurreccion – Ichigo Kurosaki *Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair – Hajime Hinata *Devil May Cry 4 – Nero *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice – Almaz von Almandine Adamant *Dissidia Final Fantasy – Firion *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy – Firion *Dynasty Warriors 8 – Zhang Bao *Eternal Sonata – Fugue *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon – Seto *Gods Eater Burst – Kota Fujiki *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight – Dragon Knight & Onyx *Killer is Dead – Tokio & Mondo (Kid) *Magna Carta 2 – Juto & Elgar *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy – Puni Taro *Marvel Heroes – Iron Fist *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds – Zero *Mimana Iyar Chronicle – Crais Sewell *Mortal Kombat X – Kung Jin *Mugen Souls – Ryuto *Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Legends: Akatsuki Rising – Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Genma Shiranui *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact – Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Sasori, Genma Shiranui & Yagura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Sasori & Yagura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Sasori & Yagura *Omega Quintet – Takt *Persona 4: Arena – Yu Narukami *Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax – Yu Narukami & Tohru Adachi *Persona 4: Dancing All Night – Yu Narukami & Tohru Adachi *Persona 4: Golden – Yu Narukami & Tohru Adachi *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth – Yu Narukami *Rune Factory: Frontier – Raguna *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love – Shinjiro Taiga *Samurai Warriors 3 – Yukimura Sanada *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes – Sanada Yukimura *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 – Yu Narukami & Tohru Adachi *Soul Calibur V – Xiba *Star Wars: The Old Republic – Torian Cadera *Suikoden V – Prince Freyjadour Falenas & Nick *Summon Night: Twin Age – Aldo *Super Street Fighter 4 – Yang *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World – Emil Castagnier *Tales of the Abyss – Guy Cecil *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle – Guren Nash/Bravenwolf *The Awakened Fate Ultimatum – Shin Kamikaze *The Last Remnant – Rush Sykes *The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky – Joshua Bright *Transformers War For Cybertron – Bumblebee *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 – Zero *Ultra Street Fighter 4 – Yang *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria – Kraad, Masato, Roland, Seluvia, & Xehnon *Warriors Orochi – Yukimura Sanada *Yo Kai Watch – Keita Amano/Nathan Adams Quotes Knownable Roles *'Kamon Godai/Day' in B Damon Crossfire *'Yuji "Saku" Sakurai' in Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad *'Ichigo Kurosaki' in Bleach *'Hollow Ichigo' in Bleach *'Sakura Kusakabe' in Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan *'Yukio Okumura' in Blue Exorcist *'Lelouch Vi Britannia' in Code Geass/Code Geass R2 *'Itsuki Koizumi' in The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *'Nobita Nobi' in Doraemon *'Izaya Orihara' in Durarara/Durarara x2 *'Renton Thurston' in Eureka Seven/Eureka Seven AO *'Makoto Tachibana' in Free! Eternal Summer *'Saruhiko Fushimi' in K *'Claus Valca' in Last Exile *'Sasori' in Naruto Shippuuden *'Shiranui Genma' in Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden *'Yagura' the Fourth Mizukage in Naruto Shippuuden *'Yu Narukami' & Tohru Adachi in Persona 4 series *'Maiku Kamishiro' in Please Twins *'Brock' in Pokemon Origins *'Shusuke Fuji' in The Prince of Tennis *'Adam Park' in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *'Artemis' in Sailor Moon *'Sanada Yukimura' in Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings *'Cress Albane' in Tales of Phantasia: The Animation *'Masataka Takayanagi' in Tenjho Tenge *'Yusaku Kitamura' in Toradora *'Vash the Stampede' in Trigun *'Kiba' in Wolf's Rain *'Keita Amano/Nathan Adams' in Yo Kai Watch Trivia *He is half Korean on his mother's side and half American on his father's side. *He studied Shaolin Kung Fu in Texas under Master James Clark. Master James Clark showed him an advert in the newspaper about an audition for Power Rangers, where he subsequently got his start in film. *Originally known as Adam from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (he was the second Black Ranger). *He was the only Power Ranger star from the Saban seasons to return for the 15th Anniversary Special, as well as the second Saban season star to reprise his role in a Disney-era season (after Jason David Frank reprised his power ranger role in Dino Thunder). *He was the youngest actor during the MMPR era at age of 18. *Johnny also did all his own ninja suit stunts in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie because his stunt actor had broken his leg during training. He also came up with the idea of Adam being upset that his Ninja powers were drawn from the Frog. *He also has stated that he was always interested by the idea of portraying his character Adam in a death scene. *He attended Power Morphicon in 2007 and 2012. *He was the only actor to reprise his ranger role for the Power Rangers Super Megaforce video game. As well as Adam, he voiced Troy, Nick, and Tommy's Red Ranger forms (but oddly, not his Mighty Morphin form). *For his voicework, he is best known for voicing older boys in anime and video games such as Ichigo Kurosaki, Vash the Stampede & Yu Narukami. Along with voicing young boy characters such as Renton Thurston, Nobita Nobi, & Keita Amano/Nathan Adams. *Originally for the Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans anime series, Johnny auditioned for the role of the main character, Mikazuki Augus. But ended up with the role of Orga Itsuka instead.